


Bubble gum

by ClaraHue



Series: University Days [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Maggie and Alex have just started university, Maggie can't but help but hope that the cute girl in her history class will notice her.





	

 

It was the second week school. Both Alex and Maggie had been rather nervous about going to university. It was a new experience, and neither had any friends they new who were going to the school. Maggie was happy to get away from her home life, but Alex was missing her family more and more every day. Neither knew how they felt about university yet, neither them had made any friends.

Alex walked into her history class siting down in her regular spot.

Maggie spotted the hot girl with the short dark hair pulling out her notebook and pens. Maggie sat in the empty desk behind the girl, wondering if she ever had a chance with her.

Class started and Alex focused on taking her notes. Maggie was already bored with the class, wondering if the hot girl was ever going to notice her.

Maggie chewed some gum, making a bubble and letting it pop. It wasn't that loud, Maggie hadn't even noticed that the noise had made Alex jump.

Alex looked behind her to see what had caused the noise. There was a brown-haired girl sitting behind her, she was chewing gum. The girl seemed to be off in her own little word, looking bored as ever.

Alex turned back around, focusing on her lecture notes.

Maggie popped another bubble, staring at the girl in front of her. The girl turned around, Maggie smiled at her but the girl just looked annoyed.

 _“Sorry?”_ Maggie thought, popping another bubble.

Alex kept glaring at her, and Maggie just smiled. Alex turned around, and Maggie blew another bubble, letting it pop.

Alex jumped, turning around to glare at Maggie.

Maggie thought the girl’s little scared jump was cute. Maggie gave her a wink. Alex just rolled her eyes, sighing.

Maggie blew a few more bubbles.

“Can you stop?” Alex asked, she was pretty annoyed by now.

Maggie just smiled at Alex, letting another bubble pop. She could care less, at least the hot girl had finally noticed her.

Alex groaned, glancing up at the clock. There were only fifteen minutes left, she figured she could survive till then. Finally class ended and Alex couldn’t be happier. She couldn’t believe how rude the girl had been.

 

It was their history class again, and Alex was sitting down in the same spot, setting up her stuff.

Maggie walked in, finding the hot girl sitting in her usual spot. She felt a little bad, she had been kind of a jerk last class.

“Hey.” Maggie said, standing beside Alex.

Alex looked up to see the bubble gum girl from yesterday, she was beginning to sit down in the seat next to her.

Alex sighed slightly annoyed.

Maggie titled her chair back, leaning it against the desk behind her.

Alex couldn't help but give Maggie a questioning look. Maggie just winked back at Alex.

 _“Well this is going to be a long day.”_ Alex thought to herself.

“Do you want some gum?” The Maggie asked the girl.

“No thank you.” Alex said.

The girl was digging into her backpack.

“Oh shit, do you have a pen?” She asked.

Alex sighed handing her pen over to the girl.

“You better give that back.” Alex told her.

“Sure.” Maggie said. “Name's Maggie by the way.”

Alex didn't really care, but she decided to be polite. “Alex.”

Maggie thought the name suited her. She smiled at Alex, as she pushed her long hair behind her ear.

Class began, and ever once and a while Alex would glance over at Maggie, she wasn't too sure what to make of the girl.

Maggie noticed her brief glances, she was beginning to think that she might actually have a chance with this girl. Maggie doodled lazily as her mind began to wander from the lecture.

Suddenly class was over and Alex began packing up.

“Thanks for the pen.” Maggie said, giving Alex her pen back with a folded price of paper. “See you next class.” Maggie said with a wave, before heading off.

Alex watched her go as she unfolded the paper, it was some random doodles of space, with aliens and everything. Alex just laughed to herself.

 _“Weird”_ she thought to herself. “ _Just weird.”_

 


End file.
